Always and Forever
by MoonLit-Night
Summary: A short story about a love that lasts through death. Begins after the first triumph of Osgiliath and ends after the War of the Ring is complete. Check it out! BoromirOC
1. A Short Note

**A Short Note**

Hello and welcome! This is the first fan fiction I've ever actually finished. And the only reason is because it's a short story. It's a simple three chapters. Perhaps one day I'll add to it and give it more depth. But I'll stick with this for now.

The character Gilraen is a maiden of Gondor. She's "middle class." Her mother died in childbirth and her father worked for the Steward. It was through her father that she began to play with the young Boromir and Faramir. She always had a childhood crush on Boromir, and as they grew into adulthood, love grew. Obviously, it was kept secret from Denethor. Now that her father is gone and she a grown woman, she makes perfumes as her trade for the higher ladies. She also makes healing draughts.

Make sense? Yay! Just to say, I've only seen the movies, and read the first book. I do not act like I'm an expert on Lord of the Rings, I'm merely a fan. Enjoy my interpretation! D


	2. Surprises

"Wagons, headed this way!" A sentry shouted below to the milling soldiers. Excited murmurs began to run through the crowd as the sentry peered at the wagon train crawling across the fields to Osgiliath. "Someone fetch Captain Faramir!"

A soldier darted away from the group, returning shortly. The Captain climbed nimbly up to join the sentry.

"What is it Alec?"

"I think the company has arrived," the sentry said with a smile. Faramir smiled as the dust dissipated and the heads of the women inside the wagons came into view. He quickly shouted out orders as he climbed his way down,

"Men! Let's help get those wagons unloaded! There's work to be done before we can begin to celebrate!"

Faramir climbed down, keeping his eye on the head wagon. As soon as it rolled to a stop in the center of the compound, a wiry woman rose. She wore her curly black locks tied back, allowing her sparkling green eyes to show as she began to shout orders.

"All right, ladies! You know what to do! Healers to the hospital area! The rest of you, help with all the supplies. No ale will be opened until all the work is done!" A mix of "ayes" and groans surrounded the camp as men and women began the work. The wiry woman hopped nimbly down and rushed quickly into Faramir's arms, laughing.

"Faramir, my friend! I am glad to see you are still among the living!" Faramir laughed, holding her to him for a moment before stepping away to get a better look at her.

"Rae, you haven't changed. Still taking command." Rae chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I learned from the best." She glanced around at everyone working before lowering her voice. "Is he...?"

Faramir shook his head. "He's off taking care of the dead. But the men and I insisted he take a room in one of the buildings tonight." Faramir noticed that Rae's eyes glittered with excitement, although her face remained impassive.

"How nice of you. You men are too good to him." Faramir raised an eyebrow, causing Rae to flush a faint red. "Oh, be quiet. Come on. Just because you're a captain does not mean you won't work. Let's go!" Faramir laughed and fell into step behind Rae as they began to unload the wagons.

It wasn't until evening that all the work was completed. With many a happy sigh, a good selection of the ale barrels were opened. Tonight was a night of celebration. Not loud and boisterous, but calm and recollecting. Tonight was a night to remember lost friends, and lose thoughts in a woman. The soldiers mingled happily with the women from the city, happy to have beautiful company. Boromir walked through the crowds, his brother at his side.

"Today went rather well. The women helped more than I thought they would," Boromir commented dryly.

"They had quite a taskmaster," Faramir replied with a chuckle. Soldiers left and right greeted Boromir and Faramir with cheers and hearty comments. Faramir was handed mugs of ale and he coolly handed one to his brother. They paused in crowd, turning towards each other.

"We've done well, my brother." Faramir commented softly, his eyes dark with the memory of his fallen comrades.

"Indeed we have." Boromir returned. They clinked their mugs and drank a toast to the fallen. After a somber moment, Faramir clapped Boromir on the back with a smile.

"Come, Boromir! The men have insisted you take a room in one of the standing buildings. Your dinner awaits you!" Boromir laughed and with an arm thrown around his brother's shoulders, they were off.

The stairs were shadowed, the sound of the soldiers merry-making dulled. Faramir went up the stairs ahead of his brother, opening the door to the bedchamber. It was simple, for Osgiliath. It had two large chairs in front of a roaring fire, a low table on the side and a large bed dominating the area. Boromir let out a low whistle. It'd been some time that he'd slept in a real bed.

Faramir smiled, "I'll have your dinner sent up."

Boromir gave his brother a questioning glance, "You'll not be joining me?"

"Oh, no. I have previous plans with the men." With a grin, Faramir exited the room, leaving the door cracked behind him. Boromir shook his head and laughed as he settled into the chair with its back towards the door. His brother was still not a good liar to him. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. It seemed that whatever his surprise was, it would appear momentarily. He just hoped it wasn't a woman. All the men knew where his heart lay. His smile faded as the memory came to mind. But it disappeared as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." He called, suddenly reluctant to get up. He heard someone enter, the quiet clattering of plates upon the table.

"Your dinner, my lord." A whispered voice reached his ears, causing him to stand and turn. And he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open. It was...

"Rae..."

Rae looked up, her face flushing pink. By Gondor, he looked well for being in a battle for so many days. His chestnut-blonde hair fell just above his shoulders, shiny and clean with a fresh wash. His blue-gray eyes were sparkling, and she knew why. It had been months since they'd last seen each other. And for love, that was an achingly long time.

"You have some roasted pork and some fried potatoes. If you want more.. I can fetch it." Rae stumbled across the words, aware of his heavy gaze upon her. "Or perhaps more al-"

She was cut off abruptly as Boromir crossed the room to her, encircled her with his arms and kissed her senseless. Rae slid her arms around his neck, leaning against him with relief. It really had been too long. It seemed that ages later that they finally managed to break apart. Boromir leaned back, looking down into Rae's sparkling green eyes.

"Gilraen, my love, you are beautiful. But how did you manage to make it to Osgiliath?" Rae laughed and broke off from him, beginning to make up two plates.

"Have you already forgotten what I do when you're not around? Besides making perfumes, I also have a knack for healing remedies. My sleeping drafts and potions to numb pain have become vital at most hospitals. I was asked to lead this expedition. Apparently I have the loudest voice." Gilraen rolled her eyes and handed Boromir his plate, refilling his mug of ale. "I think they assume because I've spent so much time with you and Faramir, I've learned how to command."

Boromir settled back into his seat, watching Rae as she took her own plate and mug and sat opposite him. "Faramir did mention that the women and men had quite a taskmaster today." Gilraen to a delicate sip of her ale, raising an eyebrow.

"He did, did he? If there wasn't a celebration tomorrow, I'd give him extra work. Perhaps later."

Boromir laughed and shaking his head, began to eat. They ate together for some time, in a companionable silence. They were content to just look at each other, make sure the dream was real. Small talk drifted in and out as they finished. Rae stood and removed the plates and mugs back to the tray. She set them both outside the door, knowing that someone would no doubt take them away. Sure enough, she heard the sound of booted feet coming to the door and then moving swiftly away with the tray.

Rolling her eyes to the heavens, Rae locked the door and walked back over to Boromir, standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Do you know you never said how happy you were to see me?" Boromir laughed and tugged her down into his lap, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'm immensely happy to see you." Rae leaned back to look at his eyes and after a moment, chuckled and snuggled against him.

"I suppose that will have to do." Boromir smiled and kissed the top of her curly locks. He had missed her! Boromir held her for what seemed like an eternity. Rae was quite content to stay that way the rest of her life. Her eyes fluttered shut and she thought she would doze off, as she heard Boromir say in a quiet, asking tone,

"We've known each other for such a long time, haven't we?"

Rae nodded sleepily. "Mm, yes."

"And our love is been steadfast throughout."

"Aye." She felt suddenly shifted as he reached underneath his shirt to pull a chain out; something was encircled by his fist.

"I was planning on waiting until I returned to Minas Tirith... but knowing my father, it may be sometime."

"What is it?" Rae looked confused, leaning back to see better into his face. He loved puzzling her. That way it was all the more precious when he surprised her.

"Close your eyes." She did as he bid, sticking her tounge out at him first. Boromir carefully took the chain from around his neck. Taking Rae's hand, he placed the object on the chain in it, closing her fingers around it. Rae's face scrunched up with confusion, as well as impatience. He let her struggle for a few moments, before kissing her lips.

"Open your eyes." Rae's eyes snapped open and she carefully opened her hand. She intook a sharp breath, and let it out slowly. "Boromir..."

It was a ring. A beautiful ring. The band was a delicate silver; it looked like it would snap in her hand. Atop it was a stone; a tiny ruby. It was breathtaking. She looked from the ring to Boromir, seeking an answer. Boromir chuckled.

"Gilraen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Gilraen blinked once, twice. She looked down at the ring in her hand, then back to Boromir, in whose lap she sat. Then to the ring, then to Boromir. Her face split in a wide grin and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. Boromir laughed and held her to him.

"I hope that means you will?"

"Of course I will! When?"

"When? As soon as I return to Minas Tirith."

"Won't your father disapprove?"

Boromir's eyes clouded momentarily. "Damn my father. We will marry with or without his consent."

Rae giggled, her eyes shining with mischief. "Oh, Boromir! You're so darling!"

Boromir gently took the ring and chain from her, placing it around her neck. He watched as the ring fell to just above her breasts. He placed a reverent kiss at the point.

Rae shivered and stood. "A secret engagement?" Boromir followed and slipped his arms about her waist from behind.

"Isn't that the best kind?"

"It'll do for now." Rae stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He gladly met her halfway. Steadily, the kisses grew more and more heated, and hands began to roam. They broke, breathless.

Boromir looked at her, his eyes dark with desire. "We should stop."

Rae, equally breathless, shook her head. "We're getting married soon enough anyway. We've waited for too long. I don't want to wait any longer."

Boromir lifted her easily into his arms. "This is your last chance to say no."

Rae's response was to kiss him. He smiled as he returned the kiss and carried her to the bed.


	3. Farewells

Rae awoke, feeling throughly sated. She stretched without opening her eyes, smiling. If she had known that making love was so... lovely, she would've done it long before! She rolled over and her eyes cracked open. She saw Boromir had already risen and dressed for the day's celebrations. He turned as she opened her eyes fully and graced her with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Rae stood and without shame, begin to dress. Boromir came up behind her and placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered and leaned back against him, dressed only in her chemise. "I love you."

"And I love you," He replied, "Always and forever." He helped her to dress. She in turn, helped him to put on his armor. With a suspected visit from the Steward, the men had to look in readiness at all times. She held his hand as they left the room to head for breakfast with the men and women.

"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more!" Boromir raised his sword as he stood atop a building. The flag of Gondor snapped back and forth in the beautiful sunlight. A smile lit his face as the men cheered. "Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands!This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!" Boromir raised his sword once more as the soliders rallied to the cry.

"For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!" Boromir climbed down to the loud cheers of his men, and the women surrounding. Faramir and Madril walked up to him. Boromir embraced his brother.

"Good speech. Nice and short." Faramir laughed.

Boromir shared in his brother's laughter. "Leaves more time for drinking! Break out the ale, these men are thirsty!"

Boromir fetched two mugs of ale, and passed one to his brother. "Remember today, little brother. Today life is good." A clink of mugs, and they both drank deeply. Then both men felt themselves being shoved apart.

"Gentlemen! Step aside please!" Faramir and Boromir felt themselves moved aside as Rae came between the two. "Well done!" Rae brushed a kiss on Boromir's cheek, followed by Faramir. Boromir laughed and put his arm around Rae as Faramir's face turned grim.

"What?" Boromir's smile faded with Faramir's response.

"He's here." Rae's face also faded. Squeezing Boromir's hand, she faded back into the crowd, staying close.

"One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Boromir turned to see the Steward of Gondor striding towards them.

"Where is he? Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?" Denethor smiled up at his son, who just barely returned is smile.

"Father!" Boromir carefully embraced his father, hiding his displeasure.

Denethor looked at his son, clapping him on the shoulder. "They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly."

"They exaggerate," Boromir said with a shake of his head. "The victory belongs to Faramir also." Boromir gestured back to Faramir, who stepped forward with a light, eager smile.

"But for Faramir, this city would still be standing." Faramir stopped suddenly, his eyes going down. "Were you not entrusted to protect it?"

"I would have done, but our numbers were too few," Faramir murmured.

"Oh, too few... You let the enemy come in and take it on a whim." Denethor sneered at his youngest son. "Always you cast a poor reflection on me."

"That is not my intent." Faramir muttered, eyes downcast.

Boromir's face hardened and he ground out, "You give him no credit, yet he tries to do your will." Boromir strode off into a secluded room, Denethor following.

Faramir looked up after his brother and his father and sighed. He felt someone brush against his arm, and looked down to see Rae standing beside him. She gave him an encouraging smile. Faramir took a long draught of his ale.

"Come on, Faramir. Your father's an old fuss pot." Rae made a sour looking face, causing Faramir to laugh. That caused Rae to smile.

The two chatted quietly, but paused as Boromir stormed out of the chamber stating, "Not in Rivendell!" Rae faded quietly back into the crowd as Denethor followed him out.

"Would you deny your own father?" Denethor glared at the back of his son's head as Faramir came forward warily.

"If there is need to go to Rivendell, send me in his stead." Denethor whirled on his youngest, barely hiding his sneer.

"You? Oh, I see. A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality. I think not." Faramir's eyes lowered. "I trust this mission only to your brother. The one who will not fail me."

With a barely concealed sound of disgust, Boromir strode away. Faramir also disappeared into the crowd, nursing his ale. Denethor's eyes followed Boromir for a moment before he turned to leave, congratulating the men as he went.

Boromir slammed the door open to the room he had shared with Gilraen the night before. He began to take off his armor. Quiet footsteps in the doorway stopped him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rae standing there silently.

"Are... are you really leaving?" Rae looked up from the floor, to stare at him. Boromir's curt nod caused her to sigh. Slowly she came forward and helped him to remove his armor and to prepare for travel.

"I go to Rivendell. I do not know how long I shall be gone." He gave a frustrated sigh and took her into his arms. "But I swear as soon as I return, we shall marry. Damn my father."

Rae returned his sigh, resting her head against his chest. "I'll wait. You know I will." She moved away from him, taking a necklace off. It was a delicate gold chain, she had worn it all her life. Smiling, she placed it around his neck. "Here. It was my mother's. Elves made it. I want you to wear it until you return. To remind you what you have waiting for you."

"Like I'd ever forget." Boromir smiled faintly and with his finger, raised her face to his gaze. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Rae smiled, blinking back unshed tears. "And I love you. Always and forever."

Boromir sat astride his horse, gazing upwards at the Gondorian flag. He kept a tight rein on his emotions as he gazed down at his brother. "Remember today, little brother."

Faramir gazed up at his brother, unshed tears in his eyes. A squeeze on his hand caused him to glance to his side. Gilraen stood at his side with a similar look on her face. Boromir merely gazed at her longingly for a moment. Smiling sadly, he tapped his feet against the horse's flank. And he was gone...


	4. Meetings

_Hello! I'm sorry this took so long.. but I finally got my inspiration! I hope you enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

The War of the Ring was finally over. The city of Minas Tirith was in celebration, for not only was there finally peace, they had a king! Yet it was a very somber group that met in a sitting room of the king's chambers. The Fellowship sat quietly in a half-circle. Faramir sat on a settee next to Eowyn, who had asked to be there. Faramir stood and began to pace, speaking aloud.

"Thank you for agreeing to be here. Somehow, I don't think Gilraen knows of Boromir yet. Otherwise she would have come to see me already. Even if she does, she'll want to know everything that happened." Faramir paused and looked at his king. "Sire, do you have it?"

Aragorn, who was still becoming used to being addressed so highly, nodded. Everyone flinched as the doors creaked open and a servant's head popped in.

"Sire? The lady you requested to see is here." With a nod from Aragorn, the servant withdrew, returning momentarily with Gilraen.

Faramir smiled faintly. It had been almost a year since he'd last seen her, yet she seemed to have changed so much. She wore in her curly locks in an elegant bun, though a few stray curls had escaped. She wore a forest green dress that made her look like she belonged in the castle herself. There was a glow around her that hadn't been there before. Her green eyes sparkled as she strode across the room and into Faramir's arms, paying no attention to the others in the room.

"Faramir, my friend! I am glad to see you are still among the living!"

Faramir laughed and held her for a moment, just glad to see that she was safe. "I'm glad to see you are in a similar state. Come on, I'd like you to meet everyone. They are anxious to meet you."

Rae noticed for the first time that there were others in the room. Her cheeks flushed pink as she curtsied before the king. She felt similar blushes steal across her cheeks as she met the rest of the Fellowship. Yet she could not help but laugh when a blush stole across Faramir's face as he introduced Eowyn. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "I am glad to see that someone has finally snared you." She reached forward and gently patted Eowyn's hand. With a smile and wink she murmured, "Well done."

She spun to the center of room, looking around with a smile. "Come now, where is Boromir? Or is he hiding to surprise me? To get back at me for Osgiliath?" Rae laughed, oblivious as the group in the room sent each other distressed looks. Faramir grabbed her hand, urging her to sit in the chair next to his. He remained standing as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Rae, Boromir isn't here."

Eowyn slowly drew something from behind her, and passed it to Faramir. Rae's face grew pale as Faramir handed her the split Horn of Gondor. She began to sputter, "B-...but. That doesn't mean anything." She chuckled a little hysterically. "It's just a trick you're playing. That's all. A little prank. Like when we were children..." She trailed off as Aragorn knelt before her.

"This is no trick, my lady." Aragorn gently took her hand, opening the palm. He drew something from a pocket in his vest and placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. He stood and backed away slowly as Rae cracked her fingers open. Her horrible gasp filled the room.

It was her mother's necklace. It looked exactly as it did the day she placed it around Boromir's neck. A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she bowed her head. The other tears did not get a chance to fall as a servant knocked and popped his head in the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Sire. But there is an old woman who demands she sees the lady. She says it is an emergency." Hastily Gilraen wiped the tear from her cheek, placed the necklace around her own neck and stood, handing the Horn of Gondor to Faramir.

"Please send her in. Maeve would not bother unless it were urgent."

The emergency soon became apparent as the sounds of wailing could be heard coming down the hall. Maeve was held into the room, holding a squalling bundle in her arms. "I truly am sorry, marm. But he would not stop. I don't know what to do."

Rae moved forward fluidly and took the babe. "Do not worry. I'll take care of him." She reassured Maeve as she ushered her out of the room. The room's inhabitants watched curiously as Rae began to slowly dance a waltz around the room, singing quietly to the child. It was amazing how quickly the wailing ended, much to everyone's (and especially Gimli's) relief. Faramir sat down next to Eowyn, taking her hand in his. He watched Rae with a hurt expression, knowing her pain.

Rae smiled down at the child in her arms, gliding over to stand beside Faramir. Her voice was barely above a whisper, yet everyone clearly heard.

"Faramir, my friend? ...Would you like to hold your nephew?"

Gilraen moved to the window after Faramir took the boy in his arms. She remained there for quite some time, unmoving. After some hesitation, Faramir looked down at the child he held. Boromir was evident in this child. The boy had Boromir's face and his chestnut brown hair, albeit it was almost as curly as his mother's. Faramir couldn't help but smile weakly when the boy opened his eyes. Those were his mother's. A vibrant green that stared unblinkingly up at his uncle. The boy let out a gurgle and raised one tiny hand up at Faramir. With a quiet tenderness, he held out his finger which the child clasped with an iron grip.

Everyone came forward to see the child, quietly cooing and smiling at as they remembered Boromir. The quiet was shattered and uneasiness fell across the room as Gilraen spoke. "Tell me. All of it."

She remained at the window as all spoke as to what happened. They discussed the council of Elrond, the journey... even Boromir's lust for the Ring. As Frodo spoke of Boromir's betrayal at Amon Hen, he paused. "I understand now why he wanted so badly to come back. He wanted to not only save his people.. he wanted to save you."

Gilraen visibly shivered and a soft moan made Frodo feel far more uncomfortable than before. Then Aragorn told of Boromir's last moments.

"As... as he passed on... he told me to take the necklace from around his neck. He told me I had to give it to her. To Rae. He said: 'Tell her I am sorry. Tell her I'll wait for her. I'll love her. Al-...'" Aragorn trailed off there, not knowing how to say that that was where Boromir had passed.

Gilraen turned slowly, reaching for the necklaces around her neck, finshing what Aragorn had began. "Always and forever." She smiled faintly and moved back to join the circle. No one dared comment on the tear stains on her cheeks. She swept up the boy from Faramir's arms, kissing him on the forehead. She sat and began her own tale.

"Osgiliath was the last time I saw Boromir. He had..." With a trembling sigh she removed one necklace from around her neck and passed it to Faramir. "He asked me to be his wife."

Faramir looked down at the ring on the chain. The silver looked as bright as the last day he had seen it, the ruby glimmering. "This.. this was mother's."

Gilraen nodded, taking the ring and chain back and replacing it around her neck. "He told me that with or without his father's approval, we would be married. And the next day... Denethor demanded his depature. And he swore to me that as soon as he returned... we would marry." Rae sighed and shook her head. "Eventually I realized my condition. And I was so immensely happy. Maeve came to help me mix my perfumes and sleeping draughts... no one knew but her. And then my little Arannel came into the world. I almost lost my life.. that chilly February day."

She gently toyed with the soft wisps of hair on Arannel's head. "He's all I have left of Boromir now." A tiny smile lit up her face as her gaze looked at everyone around the room. "I may not be married to Boromir as the laws of the land see fit... but I'll be his wife in my heart."

She stood suddenly. "Come now! Enough sorrowful faces! Boromir would laugh at us sitting here mourning his death. Let us celebrate his life!" She laughed and began to whirl around the room with her son. After a few moments hesitation, laughter filled the entire room.


	5. Epilogue

Today was a great for many young men in Gondor. Those who had earned the honor were about to begin their training as Gondorian Rangers. On the very top level, two figures stood by a statue. It had been finished only a few years ago and the white marble still gleamed. It was a depiction of the Steward's brother; a hero of Gondor. He stood gazing over the city of Minas Tirith. His shield over one shoulder, his sword at his side and the Horn of Gondor held tightly in one hand. At the base was an engraving which read: "Boromir, a true son of Gondor."

One figure was a young man, wearing the dark green cloak of a Ranger. Today was especially for him. A smaller woman stood next to him. Her black curls were in a tight bun, streaked with silver. Faint lines had appeared around her eyes, but she looked as regal as ever in her dark blue gown. She clasped the hand of the man next to her. She turned and looked up at him, speaking quite seriously. "You were born on the day your father died. You are my son, and you will go do good things. If he were still alive, I know how proud he would be of you. But somehow I know he is watching over you. And he will be when I cannot. So behave!" She laughed at the last part, slapping him gently on the arm.

"I know, Mother."

She slowly removed a necklace from her neck. It had seen many years but the gold of the delicate chain still glimmered. She nudged at her son, and he bent down. Smiling she placed the necklace around his neck. "There you are my son. A gift from your mother. And don't forget. I love you-"

Arannel chuckled, cutting his mother off. "I know Mother, I know. Always and forever." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and began the long trek to the bottom level of Minas Tirith.

Gilraen watched her son leave until he was out of sight. She then turned the statue, her fingers slowly trailing over the name engraved at the base. Her other hand reached for a ring that had remained around her neck since the day she had received it. "Aye..." she whispered, "Always and forever." She smiled at the statue and with the tiniest sigh, walked towards her home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
